1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information control device for an electric vehicle, the electric vehicle, and a method for guiding a timing of power charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electric vehicle including a motor, and a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor have become popular. These vehicles also include a secondary battery (hereinafter, referred to as “battery”) that stores electric power to be supplied to a driving motor. If the remaining power amount of the battery is decreased, the vehicle becomes incapable of traveling. The battery mounted on the vehicle is rechargeable with electric power supplied from a power supply outside the vehicle. However, charging takes a certain time. It is important to manage the remaining power amount. In general, the remaining power amount of the battery is recognized by a state of charge (SOC) that is determined based on an IV characteristic of the battery, and a difference between a charging amount to the battery and a discharging amount from the battery, etc.
Meanwhile, a technique for notifying a user (occupant) of the vehicle about the remaining power amount may be, for example, a “charging state display unit for a vehicle” disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-177938 (hereinafter, referred to as document '938). The document '938 discloses a technique for displaying the remaining power amount on an outer section of a vehicle in association with a keyless entry system, and a technique for reducing electric power consumption such that the remaining power amount is displayed on the outer section of the vehicle if an approach sensor detects the approach of the user to the vehicle.
Unfortunately, the technique of the document '938 may cause an increase in cost. Also, the technique of the document '938 displays the remaining power amount if a human-presence sensor (approach sensor) such as an infrared sensor detects the approach of a person. Hence, the remaining power amount is displayed every time a person approaches the vehicle. The electric power may be wasted. If the remaining power amount is displayed for a person other than the user, the display may have no meaning.
The technique disclosed in the document '938 displays the remaining power amount by using the approach sensor that detects the approach of the user to the vehicle. That is, the technique notifies the user who is going to drive the vehicle. If the remaining power is none, the user may not drive the vehicle. Even if the user can drive the vehicle, a travelable distance may be small. The user has to charge the battery with power. The user needs a certain time for power charge, and user's valuable time may be wasted.